Harry Potter Unreality
by kera2223
Summary: Guys, I wrote this to pass some time. I don't expect it to be the best thing in the world. I do expect it to make you laugh and think... 'what the hell was she thinking' There's a complete summary inside. Read and Enjoy. Hopefully this one will get a
1. Prologue

_Hey, all. This is a crazy as hell fanfic I decided to write. I meant for it to be kind of stupid and funny. Love it or hate it, let me know. It won't hurt my feelings a bit. And it's definitely a big AU, on account of it starts out in the real world, and then takes you to the world of Harry Potter. If this has already been done before, I do apologize. I thought it was original. Anyways, let me know what you think._

_**Summary**: Takes place during the sixth book. Lizzie Keller doesn't really understand the hype with Harry Potter. Even though she's never really read the books, she still doesn't think it compares to her precious Lord of the Rings… (I love both, guys… I'm definitely not trying to offend Lord of the Rings fans). When Lizzie decided to pick up one of the books and read, she is transported into the body of the sixteen year old Pansy Parkinson… (yeah, I know. Messed up, huh?). Read and find out as Lizzie has to survive the world of one of the most popular books in the world… Harry Potter._

_**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything to do with Harry Potter. I only own Lizzie and Bev. Thanks. _

**HARRY POTTER… UNREALITY**

**PROLOGUE… A VERY SHORT ONE**

Lizzie Keller had been staring back and forth from the book to the TV for an hour. Her little nine-year-old nice had left it sitting on her nightstand. She didn't see why the book drew her attention so much, but somehow… it did.

She was a pretty twenty-three year old young woman, with long brown hair and blue eyes. She wasn't stuck up, however. She never acted like she was prettier than anyone else. She loved children, and that's why she chose to babysat on the side. Children seemed to love her, too. The only thing she ever seemed to disagree with them on was Harry Potter.

Lizzie never understood why the kids liked it so much. She didn't get what was so special about it. She hadn't even sat through one of the movies, let alone read one of the books. She didn't see how it could possibly be any better than Lord of the Rings.

Right now, however, Lizzie couldn't help but be drawn to that damn book. It was the sixth and latest book. Her little niece had already read it twice… just like she had all of the books. Lizzie's niece loved to read, period.

Lizzie sighed, rolled her eyes, and then picked up the book. She skimmed through the first three pages. Nothing caught her interest, but she kept skimming through it. It had started to rain pretty heavily, but Lizzie paid it no mind.

She had skimmed through until she had gotten to the part where they were just about to get off of the train, and Draco Malfoy had discovered that Harry Potter was in his compartment. "Uh-oh," sighed Lizzie.

Just then, there came a loud boom. Somehow, Lizzie saw it coming. Lightening had struck her TV. She felt like a complete idiot for leaving it on. A bolt of electricity flew from the TV, stricking Lizzie, the book, and the precise page she was on… Tonks had just found Harry…

Lizzie didn't even feel any pain when the electricity struck her. 'Getting electrocuted doesn't hurt so badly,' she thought.

It was the only thing that Lizzie had time to think. In a matter of seconds, she saw nothing but blackness. Lizzie knew nothing more.

_A/N: Sorry it's so short, but it is just a prologue to what's coming next. Please let me know what you think, even if you hate it. You won't hurt my feelings, I promise._


	2. Chapter One

'_In my field of paper flowers_

_And candy clouds of lullaby_

_I lay inside myself for hours_

_And watch my purple sky_

_Fly over me…'_

_-Evanescence-_

**CHAPTER ONE**

**ACCIDENTALLY ABOARD THE HOGWARTS EXPRESS**

Lizzie's head throbbed. She opened her eyes, but everything was blurry. She couldn't make out the two people standing over her. One was a man and one was a woman… that's all she knew. "Alright, Miss Parkinson?" the woman asked.

"I don't know who Miss Parkinson is, but my head is killing me! What the hell happened to me?"

"Harry, give me your cloak," she heard the woman tell the man, and then she put the cloak over Lizzie, "Do you not know who you are?"

"I know exactly who I am. What I wanna know is who you people are, and how I got here… where's here?"

"Who are you, then?" asked the woman.

"Huh… I'm…" Lizzie's vision began to clear… she recognized the young man, "Daniel Radcliff?" she asked, "My little niece loves you."

The young man looked confused, "Harry… I'm Harry Potter."

"Yeah, I know. And you must do a really good job, because Chel loves ya. Can you guys help me out of the floor?"

They each took one of her arms and helped her stand. Her head still felt a bit woozy, but she figured she should at least try. She began to realize where she was, anyway. She was on a train. "How come I'm on a train? Are you guys taking me to the doctor… wait. I remember what happened to me. I got electrocuted…"

"Miss Parkinson, if you'll please just…" began the woman.

"Why do you keep calling me Miss Parkinson? Why is my accent not New York? Where are we going?"

"Pansy, if you'll just let Tonks get you to the…"

"Tonks?" asked Lizzie, beginning to get scared, "Why'd you call her Tonks. That's a character in that book… no! It can't be! You're Daniel Radcliff!"

"I'm Harry Potter! Don't you even remember?"

"I remember electricity… and reading a book!"

"Miss Parkinson," began the woman.

"Why do you keep calling me that!"

"Alright," said Tonks, soothingly, "I think you should come with me to the hospital wing. I've got to take Harry there anyway."

"Hospital? Yeah, okay. I'll go to the hospital and I'll fall asleep… when I wake up, this whole thing will be a crazy dream. I'll be lying in my own bed, and…"

"Alright, Pansy," said Tonks, "Just follow me."

**2**

While Lizzie lay in the hospital bed, Harry kept glancing over at her. "What?" she asked.

"You really don't remember who you are?"

"I know who I am. No one else seems to. I'm definitely not in New York anymore."

"Here," Harry extended his hand.

"Why?"

"Just come with me."

Reluctantly, she took his hand. He led her over to a sink, and a mirror. "Why did you…"

"Just look in the mirror."

She did what he said. When she saw her reflection, she screamed, "Whoa!"

She fell back onto the hard floor. "Pansy, are you alright?"

"That is not me! That's someone else! It's not me! This isn't happening to me!"

"It is you, Pansy," Harry told her.

She looked up at him, helplessly. He obviously wasn't going to believe she was anyone else. She couldn't believe this was happening to her. People always told her she looked like a sixteen, or seventeen year old, but she never thought she'd ever be one again.

She put her hands over her face, 'This can't be real!' she thought, 'It's a dream! It's got to be a dream!'

"Pansy? You're Pansy Parkinson. You've been going to this school as long as I have. This is Hogwarts. It's the best school of witchcraft and wizardry in the world. You're a Slytherine… that's your house, and… Pansy, can you remember anything? Are you alright?"

She looked up at him. She gave him her best fake smile, "I'm okay."

"You know who you are now?"

"Sort of, I guess," she said, "Thanks, Harry. I mean… I may not remember everything right away, but… thanks."

Lizzie took a deep breath. She let Harry help her up off of the floor, and then went back to her bed. She decided she'd have to play this whole thing out until she figured out how to get out of it. The only problem was, she had no idea how to be this girl. She'd never read a single book.

**3**

The next thing Lizzie… uh… Pansy knew, she was being shaken awake by someone. She turned over on her side to see a young man, with a pale complexion, grey/blue eyes, light blonde hair, and a bored expression on his face. This expression was mixed with some worry. "What did you do to yourself, Pansy?"

She gave him an aggravated look, "I didn't do anything to myself. I got… knocked out."

"I heard Potter and that Tonks woman brought you here. Did Potter do something to you? If he did, I'll get that mudblood friend of his…"

She smiled, "Harry? He didn't do anything to me. What… what do you mean by mudblood? He's got a friend with mud in their blood?"

Draco Malfoy looked confused, "Pansy… are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I'm just a little out of it. Madam… oh, what was her name… Popery? Anyways, she said that I'd be fine. She said she couldn't find any damage, or anything, but… it would take some time until I got back to my normal self."

Of course that was a flat out lie. Madam Pomfery had only said that she didn't see anything physically wrong with Pansy, that the blow to her head… she'd told the school nurse that she had suffered from a blow to the head… had done nothing more than improve her attitude. She'd told Lizzie… uh… Pansy… that she could rest in the Hospital Wing for the night. She just told this Malfoy guy the stuff about her 'normal self' so he wouldn't get suspicious when she wasn't acting like this girl. "So, you're alright?" he asked.

"Oh, yeah. I just won't be my normal self for a couple of days… that's what she said. And I might not remember a few things."

"So, you have amnesia?"

"Yeah! That's what I have!"

"I can help you. I know everything there is to know about you."

"You do? Really? Cool. I guess I'm hanging out with you. Hey, is Harry alright? I didn't get to see him leave. I fell right to sleep, and… wait…"

She gave Draco a curious look, and he gave her a confused one right back, "What?" he asked.

"It was you," she scolded, "You were the one who hurt him! I do remember that! You stepped on his face!"

"How can you possibly remember that? You weren't there."

"I, uh… he told me," she glared, "Yeah, he told me, and… shame on you!"

"Oh, boy. I'm going to have to get used to this… this isn't you. Usually, you'd laugh at anything I do to Potter, Weasley, or the mudblood Granger."

"Why would I laugh at you hurting someone? It's not funny… you aren't funny when you hurt people, blondie! It's…"

He put his hand through his hair, aggravated. She looked apologetically at him, "Sorry, I told you it may take some time before I'm really me."

"Yeah, well… you're one of my best friends, and… for six years, you've kind of been… my girlfriend, and…"

"I'm your girlfriend? How cute."

He gave her an amused smile, "Cute?"

"I don't use the word cute?"

"I've just not heard it used like that."

She smiled, "Hey, can I get out of here, or do I have to stay?"

"You'd better stay tonight. I had to sneak in here to see you. I'd better go. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay… hey!"

"Yeah?"

"Try to be nicer."

"Nicer?"

"To some of the people you mentioned… be nicer. And tomorrow, explain what a mudblood is to me."

He laughed, "The mudblood thing I can do. Being nicer… Pansy, it may be too

late for that."

With that, he left, leaving Lizzie… uh… Pansy a bit confused and worried.

_A/N: Ah, I know! It sucks. I couldn't get half of anything really explained and she seems to just except who she's become a lot quicker than I'd hoped to write. If I had tried to fit it all in, it would have been a whole book instead of a chapter. The prologue and the first chapter… I didn't expect to be that good anyway. I hope it gets better as it goes. Anyway, let me know what you think. As I've said, you really won't hurt my feelings. And… doing the Lizzie… uh… Pansy thing is getting on my nerves, so for chapters to come, she's just going to go by Pansy. For a while, she's gonna have to anyway. As for Draco Malfoy being nice, I always assumed he was nicer to her than anyone else. Anyways, thanks._


	3. Chapter Two

_Okay, guys. Here's where Lizzie is going to go completely by Pansy, now. She's still Lizzie, and has Lizzie's frame of mind, of course (diabolical, I know), but I'm just getting sick of the Lizzie… uh… Pansy thing and I'm sure you are, too. Anyways, I'd like to thank the people who reviewed so far. If you'd like to see anything happen in this, let me know, and I may be able to make it happen. Thanks, guys!_

**CHAPTER TWO**

**JUST TRYING TO FIT**

Pansy looked up and down the rows of tables. She was released early enough to have breakfast with the others. The only thing was… she didn't know where she was supposed to sit. She was terrified she would sit in the wrong place and cause a commotion. So, she just looked for a familiar face. The only one she saw was Harry's.

She slowly walked up to him, and said shyly, "Hi."

Harry looked up at her a bit surprised. His two friends were beyond surprised. "Hi," said Harry, "How are you feeling?"

"Out of it, still. I'll be okay. How about you? How's your nose?" she asked, putting her index finger to her own.

"It's alright," answered Harry.

When Pansy smiled at Hermione, she almost choked on her breakfast. "Oh, my God, are you alright! Pat her back, red!" Pansy shouted at Ron.

Ron did as she said, looking at Pansy like she was a ghost. "Harry told us about how you… I didn't really believe it until now!" said Ron, astonished.

"Don't worry about me! Are you alright?" she asked Hermione.

Hermione nodded, "I oku…" she mumbled.

"Harry, I mainly came over here because I don't know where to sit," Pansy whispered to him.

Harry looked concerned, "You sit with the Slytherines."

"Oh… but where is that? I don't see that blonde guy that visited me last night."

"That's because he's coming this way," Ron pointed, "Do you remember my name, by the way?"

She smiled, and shook her head, "Sorry."

"I'm Ron Weasley and she's Hermione Granger."

"Oh, well it's nice to…"

"Pansy!" she heard someone call.

She didn't respond right away. Hermione smiled, and said, "That's you."

"Oh, right! Yeah?"

She turned and was face to face with Draco Malfoy. "Oh, it's my friend. How are you, friend?"

He smiled, a bit uneasy, "This isn't something you would do."

"What?"

"Talk to Potter, Weasley, and the Mudblood."

Hermione looked insulted, and Ron and Harry looked furious. Pansy looked at them apologetically, "Tell me what that is," she said to Draco.

"Later. Come on. You sit over here with us."

"Her name is Hermione," Pansy said, defiantly, "Did you know that?"

"I know what her name is," said Draco, annoyed at the scene she was causing.

"Then say it."

"What! Pansy, we don't have time for this…"

"To say someone's first name? It isn't hard and it only takes a second. Try it. Say their first names."

Draco glared at her, "Fine. Then, will you please just… come to our table."

She smiled, "Yeah. Go on. First names."

"Harry, Ron, and… Hermione. There, I said it," he sighed, looking as if it took every ounce of energy to say what he said.

"Okay. Bye, guys," Pansy waved, "Lead the way."

Draco took her hand and led her to their table. There were to young men at that table that reminded her of professional wrestlers. "Have a seat," said Draco, smiling up at her.

"They won't try to eat me, will they?" asked Pansy, and Draco actually laughed at the comment… she felt bad for saying it, because they had confused expressions on their faces.

"No! They won't eat you. Have a seat."

She took a seat beside of Draco. "So… what are their names?" she whispered to Draco.

"Problems, Parkinson?" asked Blaize Zabini.

"Shut it, Zabini," warned Malfoy, "Their names are Crabb and Goyle. They're our friends. That's Blaize Zabini."

"Oh. Okay."

"Look… after classes, I think we should talk. Try to get that memory back. We don't need another scene like that one."

"What's wrong with them?" she asked, "They all seem so nice."

"Nice? They've been our enemies since we started here."

"But… why?"

It seemed like such a simple question… but he didn't answer right away. He just studied her, "Well… just because. We all come from different families, we all have different beliefs."

"So, we don't like each other because we're different?"

He smiled, "Yeah, I guess."

"Does it seem as silly to you as it does to me?"

He looked sympathetic, "It won't seem silly once we get your memory back. I promise, we will get it back. I'm going to be busy, but… I'll make time for you."

'For such a little jerk,' thought Lizzie's Pansy, 'he sure is good to her. He must really feel a lot for this girl.'

She smiled, "Thanks. You're really sweet."

"We'll start going over some things today. Right after classes are over."

"Okay," she agreed.

**2**

Classes were over, and the students were supposed to go back to their common rooms. The problem with that was, Pansy had no idea where that was at. She had lost sight of Draco after their second class. It turned out that she didn't have every single class with him. She didn't even have every single class with Harry, or Ron. She did have her last class with Hermione. She didn't care that she wasn't suppose to like them. She still thought the reason was silly. She was just too shy to ask for help, which was even sillier, now that she thought about it.

So, Pansy sat outside, hoping someone would come over and help her, or yell at her, or something so she could explain her situation. That's when a rather large hand fell on her shoulder. Her eyes widened, she looked up at a large hairy man. She was scared as hell, until he spoke, "Alrigh' there, Parkinson? Shouldn' ya be goin' to yer common room?"

He was gentle when he spoke, making Pansy's fear sink away, "I should be, but… I know this sounds silly, and… I don't remember where it is."

"Righ'! I was told abou' that."

"You were? Oh, thank God… I mean Merlin. People seem to say that a lot."

"I'm Haggrid, Parkinson…"

"Call me Pansy. Or I may even forget my name," she smiled.

He smiled, "Alrigh', Pansy. Come on. I'll take ya to yer common room…"

"You don't have to," said a familiar voice.

It was Draco. "What are ya doin' out o the castle, Malfoy?"

"Looking for her… Professor," he said, looking at Haggrid with disgust, "You had me worried sick. I looked all over for you, but couldn't find you, and…"

"I'm fine," she smiled, "I just didn't remember where the common room was. That's all."

He gave a relieved smile, "Well, let's go. We have a lot to discuss."

"Okay," she smiled, "Thanks so much, Haggrid. I really appreciate ya trying to help me."

"Yeah," glared Draco, "Thanks."

**3**

"Okay," said Pansy, as soon as they were alone in the common room.

Everyone else had gone to bed. Pansy and Draco were sitting by the fire. Pansy was warming her hands, enjoying the warmth it brought to her cold fingers. It was definitely cold in the dungeon.

"Okay," she repeated, "The first thing you have to do is explain to me what a darn Mudvayne is."

Draco looked confused, "You mean mudblood."

"What did I say?"

"Mudvayne."

"Oh!" she said, embarrassed, "That's a band!"

"Never heard of them."

"They rock. You don't know what you're missing. Okay, then. What's a mudblood?"

"A mudblood is a muggle born."

"What the hell is a muggle?"

"Someone non-magical," he smiled, "This may take longer than I thought."

"It may," she smiled, "Good thing you're patient."

"Yeah, good thing. Anyway, a mudblood is a muggle born. Someone who doesn't come from a witch or wizarding family. It means dirty blood. Unworthy of doing magic. Someone who doesn't deserve to be a witch or wizard."

"Is that _the _definition… or yours?"

He looked confused, "That's the definition."

"That's a horrible word," she said, looking downhearted, "And… you call that nice girl that? That's horrible. I called her that?"

'No,' she thought, 'not me. _Her_. It was her, not me. I'm only temporarily her. I can change this, for now.'

"You used to call her that. If you don't feel comfortable doing it for now… don't worry. I won't get mad at you. I couldn't get mad at… anyway…"

"You love her, don't you?"

She didn't know what made her say it, but she wished she hadn't. He was giving her a confused look. "Love who?"

"Uh… your mom. It must be a word she uses often, and that's why you say it. You love your mom."

He laughed, "I say because I want to. Because they make me mad, and it seems to get to them the most. I say it because… I guess that could be a reason. My parents do use it often."

"It's a horrid word, and I won't use it."

"I won't be mad if you don't. Don't expect the others to see things that way, though, Pansy. We're pretty set in our ways. If someone bothers you, I'll abuse my authority and… well…"

"You have authority?" she smiled, "How cute."

"Cute?"

"Okay, I use the word cute, now. Sue me."

He smiled, "I think you should get to bed."

"Are you going to bed?"

"Uh… no. I have something I need to do. I'll be back in the morning. Don't leave the room without me."

"I won't."

He kissed her cheeks. She was surprised to find she had chills running up her spine… the good kind. "Good night."

"Night."

With that, she got to her feet, and began to climb the stairs. 'He's a kid, Liz. A sixteen year old kid. Get over it. You've got to find a way to get yourself out of this story and back into the real world,' she thought.

_A/N: Well, tell me what you thought. I know there was a whole lot of dialogue going on there, but… I'll work on it. So, just let me know what you thought and if there's anything else I can work on. Thanks so much._


	4. Chapter Three

_Hey, guys. Third chapter here. I wanted a lot of comedy in this, but because of HBP there will be a lot of drama, too, of course. Just enough to make it seem right. BTW, Mudvayne really is one of my favorite bands. I luv um! They Rock! Enough praise, though. I'm using one of their songs for this chapter. Hope it fits somewhere… anyways, here it is. As usual, let me know what you think._

'_Can you save me_

_From myself_

_From these memories_

_Or can you save me_

_From myself_

_From these Memories…'_

_-Mudvayne/Forget to Remember-_

**CHAPTER THREE**

**THE PAST**

As Draco worked on his project, with Crabb and Goyle on the outside guarding, he thought about Pansy… and himself. He thought about when they were kids. He didn't have to tell her what to do, or boss her like he did Crabb and Goyle. She just did it, because she thought he was just wonderful.

They had grown up together, of course, as he had with Crabb and Goyle. She was _quite _different than them, however. She was delicate, and cute… a girl. When they were kids, life was so easier. They didn't have to worry about anything.

Pansy was definitely different, but… Draco kind of liked this new Pansy. She… had a mind of her own. He liked the old one, but… it was kind of conflicting. It's like he had to choose which girlfriend he liked better. He smiled to himself, 'I guess I can like both. She is still Pansy, and I do love her.'

He'd always _loved_ her. She did start out as one of his very best friends and he looked out for her. She had his heart and he supposed she always would. She knew his secrets… all except this one, and he didn't want her to know this one. Crabb and Goyle didn't even know what he was doing. Only that they were suppose to guard. And because Draco told them to do it, they did it.

'Don't worry, Pansy,' Draco thought, 'We'll get your memory back. You may never be the same, but at least you'll remember when we were kids.'

**2**

The next morning, Pansy did exactly what Draco told her to do. She didn't want to get lost again. She waited on one of the couches in the common room. "What are you doing?" asked someone behind her.

She looked up to see Blaize Zabini. "I'm waiting for Draco. What are you doing?"

He looked taken aback, "I guess I'm watching you wait."

"Don't, son, you're making me nervous. Have a seat."

He smirked, "They were right. You are different."

"I'm okay. I'll get better… I think."

"I'll see you at breakfast," he sighed, rolling his eyes.

And with that, he left her to wait. "Hey," she heard behind her.

Draco was coming down the stairs, "Hey," she smiled, "Are you ready?"

"Yeah. First, we have breakfast."

"Check."

"Then, we go to our first two classes, which we have together."

"Check."

He smiled, "Why are you saying check?"

"I don't know. Cause I want to."

"Good enough for me. Let's go."

"Hey, I don't have my last class with you. I don't know if I'll remember how to get back here."

"Well, you just…"

"I do know someone who might. I have my last class with someone who would probably help me."

"Who?"

She gave a little smile, "Hermione."

"Absolutely not, Pansy! You can't let her… she can't… it's absolutely…"

"Silly to act like that," she interrupted, "She can help me, Draco. She knows the castle. She hasn't… lost her memory. Please?" she gave a little pout.

He couldn't resist smiling, "Awe, man. We have to get your memory back."

"Can she? If she will?"

"I suppose. She can bring you to the portrait hole. That's far enough. You don't need her to bring you into the common room, do you?" he asked, smiling.

"No, I guess I can… wait… last time, you said a word to that picture, and… I don't remember it."

"Right, I'll write it down for you."

He took out a piece of parchment, and scribbled something on it, quickly, and then he handed it to her. "Wait until she leaves before you say it, alright."

"Okay, I will. You know, I don't think that they're out to get you," she smiled.

"You'd be surprised. Now… are you ready?"

"Absolutely. Let's go."

**3**

When they got to the great hall, Pansy started to walk over to the Gryffindor table. Draco took her hand, "What are doing?"

"I'm going to ask her if she'll help me," explained Pansy.

"It can wait until the end of class."

"No, it can't. What if I don't catch her in time. Then, I'll get lost, and you may never see little ol' me again," she said, dramatically, batting her eyelashes.

He smiled, "It's going to take some time to get used to the new you, you know that. You've found new ways to just… alright. Be quick about it. If someone says something cross to you for going over there, I may… I don't want to think about what I'll do. Just be quick."

"I will. Save me a seat."

He nodded, and then she began making her way to the Gryffindor table. Ron looked at her, surprised. Harry and Hermione, however, smiled. "How are you today, Pansy?" Harry asked.

"Not too bad. Still… don't remember much. I found out what that mud word means," she said, looking cross, "I'm boycotting it!"

Ron actually laughed, "You're boycotting it? What does that mean?"

"It means she isn't going to use it," sighed Hermione.

"Exactly," said Pansy, "Horrid word… anyway, Hermione, I don't know if… if I was mean to you in the past… I wanted to say I was sorry."

"Apology accepted. When you get your memory back, you may not mean it," Hermione said, giving a little smile.

"No. _I _do mean it. I also… have a favor to ask, if you're up for it."

"What is it?" asked Hermione, giving her a surprised look.

"I just… I can't remember how to get back to that darn dungeon, and I'm horrible with directions… I still don't know where the hell I'm going around here half the time… I have my last class with you, and I was wondering if you wouldn't mind helping me get back to…"

"Pansy, you may not have your last class with me," said Hermione, sympathetic.

"I may not?"

"No. We have different classes today. Do you have your schedule?"

"Right here," she said, then handed it to Hermione.

"Okay, you do have your last class with me today. Tomorrow, you have your last class with Harry and Ron. And… you seem to have the others with me."

"Okay, so…"

"Yes, Pansy, I'll help you," smiled Hermione, "And so will Harry and Ron."

Ron looked a bit taken aback at the thought of helping Pansy, but Harry nodded. Pansy smiled, "Thanks so much. I owe you guys. This is great. I was worried… never mind. I'll see you guys later, then."

Pansy began walking to the Slytherine table to join Draco. "She's going to take some getting used to," said Ron, "Pansy! Nice! The world's turned upside down!"

"Ron," sighed Hermione, "In her present condition, I definitely think we should help her. She's not a complete cow right now, and I don't mind helping her out a little. If all she wants is for us to show her to her common room, then I'll do it."

"I don't have a problem with helping her, Hermione. It's just… her being nice, is like you giving up spew…"

"S.P.E.W.!" Hermione said, sternly

"My point being," sighed Ron, "It doesn't happen everyday."

**4**

At the end of Pansy's last class, Hermione waited by the door. When Pansy joined her, Hermione said, friendlily, "Are you ready?"

"Yep. Let's rock n' roll."

"Rock n' roll?"

"I don't say that?"

"Not normally," Hermione smiled, confused, "You really are different. Maybe this amnesia wasn't such a bad thing… oh, I'm sorry! I shouldn't have…"

"It's okay. You didn't hurt my feelings. I don't remember if it would've," Pansy laughed.

The two began walking toward the dungeons. "So, where are you from?" Pansy asked, "Do you live around here?"

"Oh, no. I live in London."

"Do you? Do I live in London?"

"I'm sorry. I don't know where you live."

"Man! I wish at least some of her… my… memory would come to me. It's a void. A complete void. I remember nothing about he… me."

"You will. They say it can take months, or years… it won't be years, Pansy!"

"Oh, I know. I don't even think it'll be months… I hope."

"Maybe if you study picture albums, or something like that you'll remember. Have Malfoy take you somewhere… where something big in your life happened, or…"

"That's brilliant! It's a long shot, but… if I can just remember, maybe I'll change back to myself! That's great! You're brilliant!"

Hermione blushed a bit at having her enemy call her brilliant. She knew she was smart, but having one of her worst enemies say so… "Thanks, I guess."

"You're welcome. That's it. I'll do what you said, and maybe I can get back to normal if I just remember… yeah…"

The rest of the way, they walked in silence, as she thought of her plan to get herself back to reality. For now, it was the only plan she had.


	5. Chapter Four

_Hey, all. Here's another chapter. I hope this one goes over well._

_To the following people: Order Of The Silverlight, Skysong, IsaBella.Charolette, and Muhjaa-ness, thanks to you guys for the reviews. I also want to say thanks to Skysong for that tip about the enabling the anonymous reviews. Thanks. I didn't even know I could do that. LOL._

_Anyways… here goes. Hope you like it. BTW, this song is owned by Nickleback. I thought it would fit well here._

_P.S. Apology ahead of time for any misspelled spells. I'll try to look up the rest before typing another chapter, but I wanted to go ahead and get this one up. Besides, I looked the second book over and couldn't find that darn spell she used to turn animals into water goblets. If anyone knows the correct spelling, let me know._

**CHAPTER FOUR**

**PHOTOGRAPHS**

'_Every memory of looking out the back door_

_I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor_

_It's hard to say it, time to say it_

_Goodbye, goodbye_

_Every memory of walking out the front door_

_I found the photo of the friends that I was looking for_

_It's hard to say it, time to say it_

_Goodbye, goodbye…'_

_-Nickleback/Photograph-_

Pansy sat in the common room looking at the picture album she had found in _her_ trunk. It was filled with pictures of a very unhappy looking girl. At the moment, the unhappy looking girl was her. 'She isn't smiling once,' she thought, 'She looks absolutely unhappy. I wonder why?'

She could tell that if any of these pictures were going to help, she'd have to find one where this girl was at least smiling. "What are you doing? I see you made it back okay."

She looked up to see Draco. "Yeah… Hermione is so nice. She gave me a great idea."

"Really? What did the mud…" at pansy's look, he switched words, "muggle-born say?"

"She said to look at pictures. Some fond memories. She also said for you to take me somewhere that something special happened."

"You think it will help?"

"Might. Have a seat and look with me. By the way… it's late. Where have you been?"

"I… I've been working. With Professor Snape."

"Oh. Sorry to be nosey."

Draco took a seat on the couch next to her. "My turn for a question. Have you had to use a wand yet?"

"No. I've had Care of Magical Creatures…"

"I can't believe youtransfered tothat bloody class."

"Hey, Hagrid's nice. Anyways," she smiled, "I've had Herbology, and History of Magic. I've had Transfiguration, but she didn't make us do much but read. That was on the first day. I had it with you…"

"So, you haven't really had anything where you'd have to use a wand yet?"

"No, I guess not. Why?"

"Eventually, you will. Do you remember how to use one?"

She looked aggravated, "No."

"This can be a problem. Unless… I'll talk to McGonagall. She should understand. Professor Snape is the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher… he should be easy to persuade to lay off of you until I can teach you. Don't worry about it. I'll take care of it," he smiled, "Now, let's look at this photo album."

"I can't find a single picture where I'm smiling. Am I never happy?"

"Of course you are," he said, taking the album and flipping through it, "Look."

It was a picture of only the two. The girl was smiling and waving, and Draco was doing the same. Both seemed very happy. "When was this?"

"Fourth year. During the Yule Ball. This picture is one of the only things Goyle actually got right."

She laughed, "It's funny, but… you really are kind of hard on them. Where are they?"

"Gone to the kitchen to bother the house elves, I'll wager."

She laughed. He looked at her curiously, "You know, Pansy… you're smile right now… it's different than this one," he said, pointing to the picture, "It's brighter. It's… nice."

"This one isn't?"

"I didn't say that. It's just… I don't know."

"Let's not discuss smiles right now. Let's look at these and see if Hermione's theory works."

"Okay."

**2**

The photo album hadn't worked, and Pansy was starting to get discouraged. Draco hated seeing her like this. He assured her that if she looked at them every day, he was sure something would happen. He even promised to take her to a place where something special happened.

It seemed to lift her spirits enough for her to go on looking at the pictures. She looked at them until she fell asleep on his shoulder. He watched her sleep like that for an hour before he even attempted to disturb her. Finally, he just decided he would carry to bed.

He lay her down in her four poster, brushed a strand of her dark hair out of her face, pulled the covers up over her, and then he kissed her cheek, before leaving. Draco decided that if he had to die this year, he would at least have a bit of happiness with her. He wouldn't be finding it any where else.

**3**

The next day, as Pansy sat in Transfiguration, cracked her fingers nervously. This obviously disturbed some people because she was getting several stares. "What?" Draco asked harshly, "Turn around!"

"It's okay," she whispered to him, "I'll stop."

"Miss Parkinson," called Professor McGonagall.

"Yes, ma'am?"

"Could you please come here for a moment."

"Sure,"

Pansy got up and walked to Professor McGonagall's desk. "Mr. Malfoy has told me you can't remember how to use a wand," she whispered, "Is this true?"

Pansy looked downhearted, "Yep. I'm afraid so."

"Go get your wand, and let's see."

"Okay, but don't say I didn't warn ya."

Pansy walked back to her desk, got her wand, and then walked back up to Professor McGonagall. "Go ahead. Turn my bird into a water goblet."

"Um… how?"

"Veraverto."

"Bless you."

"Miss Parkinson, that's the words to the spell."

"Oh! I thought you sneezed! Sorry."

The class laughed. "Shut it!" Draco warned.

"He's right," Hermione agreed, "Don't make fun of her."

"Go on, miss Parkinson," urged Professor McGonagall.

"I wanna apologize ahead of time for any damage I may cause," said Pansy.

Students began scooting their desks back. "Enough!" warned Professor McGonagall, "Miss Parkinson, please."

Pansy pointed her wand at the bird, "Veraverto!"

She closed her eyes. There was a loud bang and some gasps. She opened one of her eyes to see that the poor bird's legs had turned into the base of a goblet, but the rest was very much bird. "Oh my… I'm so sorry! I told you… I didn't mean it…"

"Now, now. It can be fixed. I wanted to see how bad it really was. Turns out it isn't as bad as I thought. Still… you'd better work with Mr. Malfoy and Miss Granger. You seem to get a long with those to the best, am I correct?"

Pansy nodded, "Yeah."

Draco shot Hermione a look, but she just rolled her eyes. Draco raised his hand. "Yes, Mr. Malfoy?" asked Professor McGonagall.

"We don't need Granger. I can do it myself."

"I said she'll work with both. She won't be in every class with you, Mr. Malfoy. She'll need the both of you to show her spells from every class. That is that. She's going to work with the both of you."

Pansy walked back to her desk. Draco looked very aggravated. "It'll be fine."

"Yeah," he said, glaring at Hermione.

"It won't be so bad."

"Yeah."

"Hey," she scolded, getting his attention, "You trust me, don't you?"

His features softened, "Yeah."

"Okay. This will be fine. It won't cut into what ever you've been doing with Professor Snape after classes and you guys will get to know each other. It'll be fun."

"Yeah," he said sarcastically, "Great fun," then he smiled, "At least you'll be there. That'll be fun."


	6. Chapter Five

_Hey. Here's another chapter. Thank you guys so much for your reviews. If you see anything I can make better, please let me know. Also, if there's anything you'd like to see happen in the future, let me know._

_Okay, this chapter is going to take place in the real world, and only a couple of hours after the lightening struck… thought I'd explain it so there's no confusion. This idea was given to me in one of the reviews. Thanks very much to who ever gave it to me._

_P.S. I have no idea who sings this song, but it's on the Craft soundtrack. My best friend has it. If anyone knows who sings it, let me know._

'_She's a lot like you_

_The dangerous type_

_She's a lot like you_

_Come on and hold me tight…'_

**CHAPTER FIVE**

**SOMETHING IS DIFFERENT WITH LIZZIE**

"Hello! Lizzie!" Beverly Logan called from downstairs.

Bev was Lizzie's roommate. The two had known each other since they were in high school. Bev had shoulder length light blonde hair and green eyes. She worked nights and Lizzie always worked days, so someone would be home.

Lizzie had a day off and Bev was sure she'd be awake. She, however, didn't see anyone around. "Liz! Are you up?"

Bev began walking up the stairs to Lizzie's room. Day off or not, Lizzie was never known to sleep past seven o'clock. It was a habit. "Hey, Liz, I'm coming in."

Bev gave a warning knock on the door and entered the room. Lizzie lay sprawled out on her bed. She was white a sheet. "Get up, lazy Lizzie! What on earth happened to you?"

Bev shook Lizzie lightly, but she didn't get a response. "Come on, Liz, wake up! You're scaring me!"

Bev shook Lizzie harder, and finally, her eyes flew open. She stared at Bev for what seemed like an eternity. Then she said, "Who are you?"

"Who am I? Lizzie, what the hell happened to you?"

"I am not Lizzie. Who are you, I asked, and where am I?"

"You're not Lizzie… okay, this isn't funny. I don't know what's gotten into you, but I don't like it. You'd better get up. Richard is coming over today. I saw him at work. You guys are supposes to go out, although I don't see you going out in your pajamas."

"I told you I am not Lizzie. Where are Draco and Zabini?"

"What? Who in the hell are…" Bev looked down and saw the sixth Harry Potter book, "Oh, okay, Lizzie. You're roll playing. I don't know if Richard is into that."

"I am not Lizzie! My name is Pansy Parkinson!"

"Lizzie, if you were going to pick a character to be, couldn't you have picked a nice one? That girl's a little brat."

"I beg your pardon! How dare you say such things about me! I'll have you know…"

"I'll have _you _know that this is getting old. Give me that book. No more midnight reading for you."

Bev picked up the book and turned to the page where they were getting off of the train. When she read the page, he eyes grew wide. Harry and Tonks had found Pansy, and she seemed to have suffered memory loss. 'I don't remember this being in here,' thought Bev.

She flipped through the pages and found a whole lot of other things that she didn't remember. 'The book is changing,' she thought.

Bev looked down at Lizzie, "Did you write these things in here?"

"I didn't write anything. The last thing that I remember is Draco, Zabini, and I were talking about that Slughorn and the people he'd been talking to and then… well… you don't need to know the other things we were talking about."

"You were talking about Malfoy having to do something for Voldemort."

Lizzie gasped, "How did you know! How can you say his name! Oh, poor Draco! I wonder what it is he's got to do!" then Lizzie looked horrified, "You must be one of them! You've kidnapped me! That's what this is, isn't it! You want to make sure he does what ever it is he's supposed to do!"

"Lizzie… who ever you are… follow me."

Bev took Lizzie's arm and forced her to get up. "What are you going to do to me!" Lizzie screamed.

"Look in that mirror, and tell me what you see," Bev told her.

Lizzie glanced in the mirror. Her eyes grew wide and horrified, "What is this? What magic… what have you done to me!"

"I haven't done anything to you. You're my best friend! You're Lizzie! Aren't you?"

"No. I'm Pansy Parkinson," she put her hands to her face, "This isn't me. Who is this girl and… what's happened to me!"

"I don't know," sighed Bev, "This is absolutely… impossible. This book is changing, and… this girl… your character… she's doing things my best friend would do."

"Like what?" demanded Lizzie.

"Like showing no prejudice. It's just like her to get angry when someone does. Or," Bev laughed, "or making someone use first names instead of last."

"Excuse me for interrupting your happy thoughts, but I'm not happy! I'm… someone else! I'm your friend! How did I get here!"

"I don't know. I'm still… whoa! This is unbelievable! Something like this only happens on the Twilight Zone!"

"What the bloody hell is the Twilight Zone?"

"It's a TV show."

"What the bloody hell is a TV show!"

"It's… never mind. I don't know how to explain it. Just like I don't know how to explain this. I have no idea what to do with you."

"I want to go home. Do something… a spell. Send me home! Put me back in my body!"

"I hate to tell ya this, Lizzie… uh… Pansy. Here… in this world… we can't use magic. There are witches but… not like in your world."

Lizzie stared at her wide eyed, "No magic. I'm a muggle. I'm a bloody muggle. I'm worse than a mudblood. I'm a muggle! I'm a magicless, worthless, no good muggle!"

"Hey! I resent that! I'm not worthless!" Bev scolded, "Neither is Lizzie. Although, her boyfriend is worthless. That's another story, though. Right now, let's worry about you."

"I'm a muggle," whimpered Lizzie.

"Yeah, we've already determined that. Now, we'll have to teach you to act like one."

"I don't want to learn how to act like one!"

"Okay," said Bev, with an evil smile, "Let someone see you act weird. They'll put you in a mental institution."

"What's that? A mental institution?"

"Yeah, it's where they put you, when someone thinks you're crazy."

"I'm not crazy."

"I know you aren't. No one else will, though. Or, they could just put you in jail."

"Jail?"

"Yeah, like Azkaban."

Lizzie gasped, "Oh, alright! You can teach me how to be a bloody muggle!"

"I knew you'd see it my way. I'll take care of Richard when he gets here. I think it would be safer to keep you up here until he leaves. I really can't believe this is happening."

"Do you think… I'll be stuck like this?"

"I hope not. I kind of want my best friend back."

"Yeah, well… I kind of want my own body back. This is awful! I wonder what horrible things that girl is making me do!"


	7. Chapter Six

_Hey, here's another chapter. I thought I'd go ahead and add two. This one's back in the world of Harry Potter. I'll try and go back and forth as much as you guys want me to. I thought I should go ahead and say something about what was going on in Lizzie's world. Like I said, someone who reviewed gave the idea to me. Again, thanks so much for the reviews._

**CHAPTER SIX**

**LEARNING TO USE A WAND**

"Did you remember the room of requirements from where we were in it, or have you been using it lately?" asked Hermione, aggravated.

"It's none of your business if I have," said Draco.

"Hiding something, Malfoy?" asked Hermione, looking at him suspiciously.

"Not from you. I wouldn't waste my time," he said through gritted teeth.

"It's huge."

Draco and Hermione looked over at Pansy. She smiled, "Did you guys forget I was here?"

"I remembered you and your lot using it for practicing spells and I thought it would be perfect to use to practice spells again," explained Draco, "Good enough for you, Granger?"

"Hermione," reminded Pansy.

"What?" asked Hermione.

"No, I was just… I'd like to go by first names," said Pansy.

"Oh, right. Is that good enough for you, Hermione?" asked Draco.

"Its fine," she sighed, "Can we just get started."

Pansy noticed that Hermione didn't seem to be in the best of moods. She knew that Draco and Hermione didn't like each other, but she was in an especially bad mood today.

The teachers had allowed Pansy to just watch other people use a wand, until Draco and Hermione had enough time to help teach Pansy together. It had been a good week until the two could find time to do it at the same time. Pansy secretly thought they were trying to avoid doing it on purpose, but having Pansy's good interest at heart, finally decided to suck it up and do this today.

Pansy walked up to Hermione, "Hey."

"Oh, hi."

"Hermione, are you okay?"

"Oh, I'm fine."

"Are you sure? I mean… if you need to talk to someone…"

Hermione smiled, "Thanks. I really appreciate that."

"No problem."

"Let's get started on this," said Draco, "Pansy, take out your wand."

She did what he said, "Check."

He smiled, "Okay, now… stand right here in front of me."

"I'm not going to cast a spell on you, am I? Please say no."

"No. I've brought some things and so has Gran… Hermione."

"Nothing alive?" asked Pansy, hopefully.

"Nothing alive. Its books and shoes and stuff like that, right Gran… Hermione."

"Right," agreed Hermione, "The first spell we want to work on is the repairo spell. You can repair things that have been broken or torn with this spell. The only thing you can't repair," said Hermione, looking at Draco, "is personalities."

Draco glared at Hermione. Pansy tried not to laugh, "Come on, you guys. You have to work together on this, or I won't get it. I need you guys."

"She's right," sighed Hermione, "Okay. This old shoe has a rip in the toe. You can use repairo to fix it. Go ahead and try."

Draco laid the shoe down between him and Pansy. Pansy concentrated on the toe of the shoe. She imagined it mending. She pointed her wand at it and said, "Repairo."

Nothing happened. "It's okay. Don't get discouraged," said Draco, soothingly.

"Discouraged? I'm just glad nothing blew up," laughed Pansy.

"Let's try again," smiled Hermione, "This time, have some feeling behind it."

"Feeling. Right. I've got to feel this shoe repairing. Be the shoe." said Pansy, with a determined look on her face.

Draco was the first to snicker. Then Hermione laughed. "What?" asked Pansy, smiling, and then she laughed, too, "Okay, okay, you guys. This is serious."

"Right," agreed, Draco, mocking her determined look, "Give it a go, Pansy."

"Okay. Repairo!"

The shoe twitched and then the whole toe of the shoe disappeared. "Too much feeling, I suppose," said Hermione, surprised.

Pansy couldn't help it. She doubled over in laughter, "I hate to see the person's face who that shoe belonged to."

Draco laughed, "It was Zabini's!"

Hermione joined the laughter. "Okay. I've brought a book you can try that spell on. I think this shoe just became beyond repairing," said Hermione.

"Are you sure you won't miss that book?" asked Pansy.

"I have faith that get it right," smiled Hermione.

Draco looked at Hermione appreciatively. He would never admit it, but he appreciated how nice Hermione was being to Pansy. He knew Hermione would damn well miss _any_ book of hers, but she wasn't letting on to Pansy that she was worried. "Thanks, Hermione. You have more faith than me. It may take months before I get this."

"Hermione's right. You need to believe that you can do this. For us and you," said Draco.

Pansy nodded, "Okay. I'll try it."

She imagined the book's cover. It was tattered and torn in a way that told her Hermione had done this herself, for this very occasion. She imagined the books cover mending and coming together perfectly, to look like new. With just enough feeling, she pointed her wand at the book and said, "Repairo!"

The books cover came together just as she had imagined and repaired itself to look like new. Pansy stared at it wide eyed. "You did it!" said Hermione, excitedly.

"Good job, Pansy! You got it!" Draco smiled.

"I did it!" she screamed, excitedly, jumping up and down, "Thank you so much! I did it because you guys… I did it!"

She excitedly threw her arms around Draco and hugged him. He hugged her back, tightly. He didn't let her go for a little while, savoring the moment. When he did let her go, she looked up at him and gave him a warm smile. Then she hugged Hermione. "Thanks, you guys. I couldn't have done it without ya."

"You still have a ways to go, but you're definitely getting there," smiled Hermione.

"Okay, what else?" asked Pansy.

"Well, let's try repairing some of these other things we've brought," suggested Draco, "An old vase, quidditch goggles… what have you brought, Hermione?"

"More books…"

"Go figure," said Draco.

Hermione glared at him, "another shoe I borrowed from Harry, and a shirt Ron ripped trying to get it over his head. His twin brothers put a shrinking spell on it."

"Great. Let me at um," smiled Pansy.

The three of them practiced for another two hours. When they had finished repairing all of the things Draco and Hermione had brought, Draco said, "Pansy, you go on to the common room without me. I've got something I have to do."

Hermione looked at him suspiciously. "Professor Snape sure wants you to do a lot for him," sighed Pansy, "Okay. Hermione, you wanna walk with me?"

"Sure," smiled Hermione.

The two girls made their way out of the room and walked quietly for a moment. Finally, Hermione asked, "Does he tell you what Professor Snape has him do?"

"No. I don't ask. I'm afraid I would be too nosey. You know?"

"Yes, of course. So, you don't know?"

Pansy smiled, "No. But you want to know, don't you?"

"Well, I…"

"I'm curious about it, too. I'm just afraid he'd get angry if I asked too many questions, so I don't. He puts up with a whole lot out of me. I've been a hand full."

"I understand. It's just that… it's none of my business."

"You don't think he's doing anything for Snape."

Hermione's eyes grew wide, "I didn't say that!"

"I know. You were thinking it."

"Why do you think I was thinking it?" asked Hermione, looking curiously at her.

Pansy sighed, "Because I'm thinking the same thing."

"You are? Pansy, what do you think he's doing?"

"I don't know. But I really hope it's nothing to get him hurt… or killed. Of course… I don't think it would be anything to get him killed," she laughed nervously, "Would it? I'm just a bit worried."

Hermione nodded, showing she understood. The two young women walked in silence the rest of the way to the dungeon.


	8. Chapter Seven

_Hey. Here's another chapter. I hope this one goes over well. It's still in the world of Harry Potter right now. Please let me know if you guys liked it, or if I can do better. I'll never know unless you guys tell me. Thanks a bunch :P_

**HOGSMEAD WEEKEND**

It had been a week and like they say, practice makes perfect. Pansy had been getting extremely better at the small spells. She had perfected the repairo spell and the veraverto spell. And the more she practiced the better she got.

It was finally Hogsmead weekend and Pansy couldn't wait to find out what that was. She'd never been to a place called Hogsmead in all her life. It would be an adventure. She wondered what they had in such a place. Hopefully not what the name suggested… Hogs drinking mead.

She waited downstairs, as she usually did, for Draco. She didn't want to go to a place she'd never heard of without him. Even though the little practice sessions didn't do anything for his attitude toward Hermione, he'd tried so hard and for that, Pansy appreciated him.

"Hey, Pansy," said a voice she recognized… but it wasn't one she enjoyed.

She looked up to see Blaize Zabini. "Oh, thank heaven. You've graced me with your presence," she sighed sarcastically.

He smirked, "Where's your guardian?"

"What do you mean?"

"Where's Malfoy?"

"Not ready yet, I suppose."

"He'd better hurry. We leave for Hogsmead in thirty minutes. If were not down there, they'll assume we're not going."

"Us? We're? You aren't hanging around us, are you?"

"Of course not. Your boyfriend and I aren't exactly what you'd call best friends."

"Pansy?" said a shy voice.

She looked back to see Goyle. His face was all read and he looked like he was struggling to find the right words. "Yeah?"

"D-Draco said he can't go to Hogsmead. He wants me to take you to the group that's going. He also wanted me to ask you if you wouldn't mind meeting up with Granger, because Crabb and I aren't going either."

She sighed. She felt a bid disappointed. "He could've at least came down here and told me himself. Tell him sure."

"Alright. Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, I'm ready."

She stood to follow Goyle out of the common room, when Blaize began laughing. "What's so funny?" she asked.

"You're going to hang around the mudblood?" Blaize asked.

"Don't use that vulgar word!" sneered Pansy.

"Why? I'll bloody use it if I want. Mudblood," he glared.

"It's a horrid word and it implies to nobody that goes to this school!" she yelled.

"Yeah! I know a word that implies to you! You're a blood traitor!"

"Huh?" she asked, confused, "What the hell is that?"

When she looked over at Goyle to get an answer, she found him looking rather angry… his face was red and his fists were clenched… and he was staring a whole through Blaize Zabini. "You're lucky Malfoy didn't hear that, Zabini," said Goyle through clenched teeth.

"So what if he had been. If he's suggesting she run around with that mudblood Granger, he's a blood traitor too. Do you think _he _wants blood traitors?"

"He who?" asked Pansy.

Blaize smirked, "You don't know."

"I don't know much of anything! Or maybe you haven't heard! I have amnesia! Who is _he_!"

Blaize kept his smirk, "I'm not the one to tell you, Pansy. You should ask Malfoy. Or maybe this thick git will tell you something."

"You're a jerk," Pansy glared, "Everyone thinks Draco is an ass. Wait till they get a load of you. Come on, Gregory. We're going to be late. I want to make sure Hermione knows I'm walking around with her before we get there."

**2**

Pansy made it just in time. Professor McGonagall was just loading the last of the students up, when she came running at full speed, yelling, "Wait! Wait a moment! Hold up!"

McGonagall looked at her curiously, "You're lucky you made it, Miss Parkinson. Another minute, and I wouldn't have been able to _hold up_."

Pansy gave an embarrassed laugh. "Is Hermione already on?"

"No," she heard someone say.

She looked around and saw Hermione in the last load, standing with a red haired girl. Both of them smiled and Hermione waved her over. She walked over to them, and said, "I hate running."

Both girls laughed. "Why are you late?" asked Hermione.

Pansy looked back, watching Goyle walk back into the castle. "I had a fight with someone."

"Who? I'm Ginny, by the way. Ron's sister. Do you remember me?"

"No, I'm sorry. I had a fight with this jerk named Blaize Zabini. He called me a name I didn't understand and I called him a jerk, and then I implied that he was an ass."

"What did he call you?" asked Hermione.

"I'll tell you when we get on."

The last of the students loaded. Hermione, Ginny, and Pansy found a compartment to themselves. "Dean's going to be mad that I didn't sit with him," Ginny rolled her eyes.

"And you'll have to find Harry and Ron later, huh?" asked Pansy.

Hermione nodded, "Yes, but they'll be alright without me for a little while," she smiled.

Pansy and Ginny both smiled. "Now, what happened? What did he call you?" Ginny asked.

"A blood traitor," Pansy said, calmly, but Hermione and Ginny gasped.

"He didn't!" exclaimed Hermione.

"That git!" yelled Ginny, angrily.

"Yeah. What's a blood traitor?"

"They call a pure blood a blood traitor if they make friends with a muggle born," explained Hermione.

"Oh, that's ridiculous! Then half of the students in this school are blood traitors," Pansy rolled her eyes, "Who cares, anyway, what that jerk thinks."

"If you had your memory," began Hermione, "You would."

"Well, then I'm glad I have amnesia. He also said that if Draco suggested I walk around with you, that he's a blood traitor, too, and…" Pansy stopped remembering the last bit of that sentence, "Hermione, he said that someone wouldn't want Draco if he was a blood traitor. He said it like this… _he_. Blaize didn't give a name. He said Draco should tell me. Or Gregory, but Blaize called him a thick git. Who could he be talking about?"

Hermione had an idea, but she didn't want to scare Pansy. "I'm not sure," was all Hermione said.

Ginny looked worried about this as well, but she just nodded in agreement with Hermione. "I'm sure Draco will be fine. Is he not coming?" asked Ginny.

"No. He wouldn't come tell me himself. He sent Gregory," explained Pansy, "He didn't even send an explanation as to why he wasn't coming."

"I'm sure Ginny's right. He'll be fine," assured Hermione.

"I'm going to question him. So what if he gets mad, right. I'm being a good friend… worrying about him. Aren't I?" Pansy asked, unsure.

"Yes, of course you are," replied Hermione, "If he gets mad, or yells at you and you need someone to talk to, come find me."

"Thanks, Hermione. I'll worry about that tomorrow. Today, I plan on finding out what a Hogsmead is."

Ginny and Hermione both held back their laughter.

_Well, there you have it. The latest chapter in this crazy story. I don't even know where it's going. All I know is that I'm typing it as I go, so nothing is absolutely planned out. Let me know what you thought… if you liked it, if it needs to be better, what you'd like to see in future chapters. Thanks… and an early Happy Holidays to everyone!_


	9. Chapter Eight

_Hey. Here's chapter eight. I hope everyone likes this new chapter. The song is owned by Shinedown. I recently discovered that band and I love um. I definitely recommend the to rock fans… especially fans of Seether. They have a similar sound. Anyways, enough praise over Shinedown. On with the fic._

'_Have you ever_

_Stepped out of the light_

_And realized_

_There's a stranger_

_Inside…'_

_-Shinedown-_

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

**THE TALK**

It was the morning after Hogsmead. Pansy had the time of her life. There was so much to do. She had walked around with Hermione, Harry, and Ron for some of the time. Then Ginny and Dean found her, and then she walked around with them for the rest of the time. She never realized a place with such a weird name could be so much fun.

Now, it was Sunday… the day after… and this day wasn't going to be much fun at all. She meant to do what she said. She was going to sit Draco down and have a long talk with him. She considered him a friend, even if she didn't belong in this world. She would do the same thing to her friend Bev if she thought she was doing something dangerous.

Pansy had made sure she got up early… six A.M. early. She wanted to be sitting in the common room when he came down to go get breakfast, that way she would catch him before he sent a messenger to tell her he wouldn't be seeing her that day.

They were due to meet Hermione anyway today, for magic lessons, but she was sure he'd come up with a reason to ditch that. All for the sake of doing something for a _him _she knew nothing about.

"Pansy?" she heard a confused voice behind her, "What are you doing up so early?"

She turned to see Draco, "Waiting for you. I wanted to get up before you did, so I can catch before you go. That way, one of your messengers won't have to tell me you won't be joining Hermione and me for wand practice. I thought we were friends."

He sighed, "We are friends… I thought we were more," he grinned.

"Don't butter me up. I'm aggravated, scared, confused, hurt…"

"That's a lot of things to be. You'll get your memory back. Don't worry…"

"I'm not worried about me!" she shouted, startling him, "I'm worried about you! Where are you going in secrecy? Why won't you tell me? You aren't doing anything for that Professor Snape! I know you aren't! So, what is it? Who is _he_, and why wouldn't he want you if you're a blood traitor?"

Draco looked surprised, "I don't know who you're talking about," he lied.

"You damn well do!" she stood, "You know exactly who I'm talking about!"

"Who put all of these things in your head? Goyle… sorry, first names, right? Gregory told me that Blaize was bothering you yesterday. Did he tell you something? What ever it was, forget about it."

"You're patronizing me."

"I am not!"

"Do you not care what I think! Do you not care that I'm scared for your safety!"

"Pansy…"

"Because I am! I'm scared something bad is going to happen to you! It scares me even more that you won't tell me what's going on!"

"Pansy…"

"I mean… you tell me to forget it… I don't want to forget anything else!"

"Pansy, I've been working for Voldemort!" he blurted out.

He thought it would make him feel better, but the confusion on her pretty face made him feel worse. She had no idea who Voldemort was. He breathed in deeply and in came out in a tired sigh. "Voldemort is the wizard that killed your new friend Harry Potter's parents. He tried to kill Harry, but failed. Sit down. You're going to need to. I don't know that I have the strength to catch you if you should faint."

He wasn't joking… she could tell that right away… so she sat down on the couch. He sat down beside her. "This man killed people? You're working for a murderer?"

"My parents are too. In fact, their lives have been threatened as well as my own, if I don't carry out this task that he's given me. I love you, Pansy, I guess you know that. Something about you these past days has made me fall for you even more. I can't explain it. You're so different, but I love it. I loved you the other way, but…" he gave another sigh, "I was so happy you'd forgotten that I mentioned doing something for him on the train. I saw your amnesia as a blessing. I didn't want to tell you anything about it again. I tried to keep my distance from you because… because, more than my parents, if he used you against me, there would be no hope for me at all."

"What is this task?"

"Pansy…"

"What is this task! Tell me, damn it!"

"I have to kill Dumbledore."

She gasped. 'No, no, no!' her brain screamed, 'not that! Why!'

Her silence and the horrified expression on her face scared him more than anything she could say. "Pansy, please say something."

"Don't do it," she said so low, it was almost a whisper, "Don't… you don't have to. No one owns you. Just don't do it."

"I have to."

"No. You don't have to do anything. Don't do it."

"You don't understand! I knew you wouldn't! I have to! He'll kill me! He'll kill my whole family! If he finds out you know… if he finds out how much I love you… I have to try!"

"You'll die. He'll kill you anyway. If he's such a monster… he'll kill you anyway. Tell Dumbledore. He can help you. I know he can."

Tears were beginning to fall down her cheeks. He hated this. He hated to see her cry and know that he was the one that caused it. "I can't. You can't say anything to anyone. If you do, I'm dead."

She shook her head. Why was this happening to such a good person? Everyone in this school seemed to dislike him… but no one really _knew _him like she had gotten to. Why was this happening… "I won't tell a soul."

"I have to go."

He got up to leave. "Draco," Pansy said, almost pleading.

"What?"

She wanted to scream for him to stop. She wanted to tell him that if he really loved her, he'd quit. She wanted to say that if he truly felt the way he did, that he'd tell this Voldemort that he wasn't going to be his slave… but she didn't. How could she say anything about him loving her, when she wasn't really Pansy at all. So instead, she just said, "Be careful."

He nodded, and then left her alone in the common room.

_A/N: Well, there's an emotionally charged chapter. Does anyone think that Draco should find out who she really is? How about romance? I don't know… I'll leave that up to you guys. Let me know if you want romance. Keep in mind who she is, and her actual age, though, and then decide._


	10. Chapter Nine

_Hey, everyone. Here's another chapter. I hope you like. Let me know._

'_I don't wanna fall to pieces_

_I just wanna cry in front of you_

_And I don't wanna talk about it…"_

_-Avril Lavigne/Fall to Pieces-_

**CHAPTER NINE**

**SHE'S GOTTA TELL SOMEONE**

Pansy didn't know where she was going. She just ran. This was the worst Sunday of her life. She couldn't believe that Draco was working for a murderer. How could he do such a thing? She understood the part about his family. Why didn't he just go to Dumbledore, though? Why did he continue to take crap from this guy?

She wasn't paying attention when she bumped into Hermione. How could she pay attention to anything but the horrible thing that was on her mind? "Pansy, are you alright?" Hermione asked, noticing that her eyes were red with tears.

"Oh… yeah… it's allergies."

"Pansy… you remember when I said you could talk to me? I meant it. If something is wrong…"

"Oh, God… I mean Merlin… whatever! Something is wrong, but I can't tell you. I promised I wouldn't say anything! I wish I hadn't, but I had to! I'm not even the person he thinks I am! I'm in such a mess! I want to go home! I want this to be fake again!"

"I beg your pardon?"

She looked up at Hermione. She decided that if she were going to tell anyone about who she really was, it might as well be her. She was a friend, right? "I have to talk to you. Is there somewhere we can go that… that's private?"

"Sure. Follow me."

**2**

Hermione took her to the girl's bathroom that no one used… except for a ghost named Moaning Myrtle. Pansy sat down on the cold floor, "I'm not Pansy Parkinson. I don't have amnesia. I'm Lizzie Keller. I'm from New York. I'm dating an ass named Richard Gibson, but we won't get into that. His ass is history when I get home. I'm twenty-three years old and the messed up thing is… I think I'm falling for a sixteen year old! That is some Mary Kay… you wouldn't know her, anyway. I only look like this girl… you probably think I'm crazy!"

"No, I don't," said Hermione, in awe, "Stranger things have happened, believe me. So… you're stuck in Pansy's body?"

"Yeah. I'm stuck as a sixteen year old girl. Yay, me!"

"What can we do to get you home?"

"I don't know. Look, don't say anything to anyone else. Especially Draco."

"You know I don't talk to him, anyway."

"That's a shame. I think if you two really sat down, and had a conversation, you might find that you could be friends. I didn't mean what I said about wanting to go home, really. I love it here. I'm having the time of my life. If I could stay… with my own body… things have gone so wrong today!"

"Can you hint at what's wrong?"

"I really can't."

"It's got something to do with Draco, I know that…"

Just then, the bathroom door opened. Pansy sat up, quickly, "We've got to hide!"

"Why?"

"I don't know! I've just got the feeling that we need to hide!"

Pansy and Hermione each chose different stalls. Pansy put her ear up to the door and listened carefully. "I can't do this," someone said, "I can't… why me? Why did this have to happen to me?"

It was Draco. What was he doing in here? "I've hurt her… how could I hurt her? The one person… don't let her hate me…"

He was talking about her. She wanted to scream that she didn't hate him, but at the same time, she didn't want to be discovered. If he said something while Hermione was listening, she would be telling. He would be telling on himself.

Suddenly, he said, "I see your feet in the mirror."

She cursed herself for not standing on the toilet, "No one is in here. I'm a ghost. Ooooo!"

She knew it was silly and he'd never believe that. He did laugh, though. "Come out, Pansy."

She opened the door and slowly walked out. She took a quick glance at the other stall, but she didn't see Hermione's feet. 'Smart girl,' she thought, with a smile.

"Is anyone else in here, or did you follow me?"

"Neither. I was already in here."

"Why?"

"I wanted to see what the big deal was… why no one came in here."

"Oh. Did you find what you were looking for?"

"No. I don't see a ghost."

"She must be roaming."

"I see someone as white as a ghost. You're not sleeping."

"How can I?"

"I wish…"

"Shhh! Did you hear that?"

"I didn't hear anything."

"Is someone else in here? Don't lie to me."

"If someone is, what would you do? Yell at me?"

He looked at her, curiously, "No, I wouldn't yell at you. I would be angry that you tried to get me to talk in front of someone else… especially Hermione Granger!"

"How did you know?" gasped Pansy.

"I know you hardly go anywhere without her, now. Come out, Granger."

Hermione slowly walked out of the other stall. "Now, don't be angry with her. She doesn't know anything. I just had to cry and complain to someone."

"You cried?"

"Of course."

"I'm sorry, Pansy," he apologized, and then he took her hand, "You remember when I said I'd take you somewhere special?"

"Yeah."

"Make plans for it tonight. In the meantime… stay with Harry, Hermione, and Ron. Zabini won't go around them, because I think he's afraid of Ginny."

"I can handle myself around him."

"Still… humor me."

"Okay. Draco… please… for me… be careful, and think about what I said. About talking to _someone_. A teacher, perhaps."

He gave her a weak smile, "I'll think about it."

"Okay," she sighed, and then walked out of the bathroom with Hermione. "That was a clever idea you had, for a little while. Until I lost my balance on the toilet," said Hermione.

"I really can't tell you. I wish I could. I was hoping… he'd say something in front of you. Then you'd know and maybe you could tell someone. Now, all I can do is pray for him to be safe."

_A/N: I know it's a really bad chapter. Go ahead… I can take it… anyways, I'm not going to update for a while. To make this authentic, I'm going to re-read the sixth book. So I get some dates and things right. This will not be as long as the sixth book, but… I do want it to seem authentic. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far._


	11. Chapter Ten

_This new chapter is in the real world. Expect some comedy in this chapter, since it's getting so serious in the world of Harry Potter. I'm going to make some comedy happen in the real world. Let me know what you think._

'_Since you've been gone_

_I can breathe for the first time_

_I'm so moving on, yeah, yeah_

_Thanks to you, now I get what I want_

_Since you've been gone…_

_-Kelly Clarkson/Since You've Been Gone-_

**CHAPTER TEN**

**RICHARD GETS HIS**

If the truth were plainly laid out on the table, Bev would have to say she hated Richard Gibson. He was dead beat moocher. When Bev said she'd seen Richard at work, she didn't mean that he was working. Bev was a night manager at a twenty-four hour convenient store. Richard had stopped by for some beer and to make sure Bev told Lizzie they had a date.

Bev hadn't gotten along with Richard since she met him. Lizzie, however, liked something about the idiot, so she didn't say a word. Richard was due to arrive at any minute. Bev knew he'd do everything he could to get Lizzie to come out, so she could pay for his food, movie ticket, and whatever else. Bev had to try to convince him that she was truly sick, though.

When she heard the custom Richard Gibson knock, she slowly got up from the couch and answered the door. "Where's Lizzie?" he asked.

"She's sick."

"She didn't call me. How rude."

"Oh, yeah. So rude. I mean, between the puking her guts out every ten seconds, and coughing her lungs out, she should have found the time to call ya, Richard. I mean, Damn it!"

"I don't need your attitude, Bev. Let me see Liz."

"No. You might make her sicker," smirked Bev.

"Funny. Now, really. Let me see her."

"Really. No, Richard. She doesn't feel like seeing you. Just go find one of those girls you usually cheat on her with and be content with that. I'm sure one of um will pay your way."

"I don't cheat on Lizzie! You have no proof of that!"

"Sure I don't. Only surveillance video."

"You… that's… absolutely…"

"Not true, I know," she smirked, "But I scared the hell out of you, didn't I? You've got nothing to hide, do ya, Rich?"

"Listen. I want to see my girlfriend."

"I don't want to see you!"

Bev's eyes grew wide. She knew that voice. It was Lizzie's voice, even though it wasn't her mind. 'What is she doing!' Bev's mind screamed.

"Lizzie, what's the matter, baby…"

"Baby? I'm not your baby. I'm a grown woman, am I not. Look at me."

"Lizzie…"

"Take your leave, troll. I want nothing to do with you."

'Take your leave?' thought Bev, amused, 'Amazing!'

"Lizzie, what's the matter with you!"

"I always pay your way? I can't believe anyone would put up with that! You're gross and pathetic! Take your leave, before I resort to drastic measures!"

'I can't believe this! Oh my God, she's letting him have it! Go Pansy… or Lizzie… or… whatever!' thought Bev, happily.

"You're making a mistake, Lizzie," sneered Richard, "Do you know how many women would be glad to have me…"

"Not that many. The ones that would can't be that respectable. You've had this coming for a long time, as far as I can tell. Now, leave, so Beverly and I can go somewhere worth going… with people worth seeing."

"Fine. You'll be sorry. You'll come crying back. When you do, it'll be too late, baby. I'm the best thing you've ever had."

"That's got to be a lie. If I come crying back to you, that'll mean I've gone senile. Now, leave!"

Richard left, slamming the door behind him. "Oh my God, that was the greatest thing I've ever seen!" exclaimed Bev, "Did you see the look on his face! Lizzie may not be too happy, though, when she gets back."

"She'll get over it. Now she can find someone she deserves, that will treat her like a queen. Well… let's go."

"You were serious. You want to go somewhere?"

"Absolutely. I want to get her hair done, nails… she needs new clothes."

"Lizzie's clothes are fine for a girl who likes to skateboard…"

"I don't even know what that is. She needs nice clothes. Clothes that will make people notice her."

"Well, alright. Let's go."


End file.
